Mi amistad especial
by Princess Emi Kitty
Summary: Shein y Azul, son mejores amigos... Pero sienten amor el uno al otro, y ninguno de los dos lo sabe. ¿El amor saldrá victorioso? Pasen a leer si quieren
1. Miedo a perderte

**Hola, pues verán… Hace tiempo, como un año más o menos, estuve que fotolog, y me invente una pareja en Legend of Zelda… Azul y Shein… Es una versión mía y de mi novio… Por cierto, en este fic me ayudo el, muchas gracias, te amo. Espero que sea su agrado. Acepto críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, etc. Por cierto, si quieres saber cómo son los personajes, próximamente en mi cuenta dA, habrá dibujos de ellos.**

Era una de esas mañanas semilluviosas, hacia algo de frio y el autobús ya había pasado.

Azul no pudo alcanzar el autobús por 10 segundos y parecía que se iría caminando a la escuela.

La chica castaña miro hacia el suelo un poco desilusionada y resignada a mojarse camino a su escuela.

Azul: (Suspira) Bueno, tendré que caminar... ¡AH! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡Solo llegue atrasada 10 segundos! ¡Llegare echa una sopa!

La pobre de Azul no quería llegar mojada ni tarde a clases, pero parecía que todo estaba en su contra.

Azul: Algo me dice que me espera un catarro...

Cuando de repente escucha unos pasos a lo lejos. La chica se preguntaba ¿quién sería el valiente o tonto que caminaba tan temprano bajo la lluvia?

Azul: ¬¬ Órale... ¿Quién es el "inteligente"?

Cuando de repente ve una figura que le parecía muy familiar.

Azul: Emmm... Debe ser Sheiny... ¿Pero que hará debajo de la lluvia? o.o

Shein: Hola ^^

Azul: Sheiny, ¡hola! ¿No alcanzaste el autobús? Yo pensé que siempre eras puntual.

Shein: Y lo soy.

Azul: ¿Que te paso? ¿Se te enredaron las sabanas? Jejejeje n.n

Shein: No, había una pequeña amiga mía que se levanto tarde.

Azul: Ummm… Bueno…

Shein: No voy a mentirte Azul…

El chico se quedo viendo al suelo y sin saber que decir levanto la mirada y…

Shein: ¿Sabes?

Azul: ¿Si?

Shein: algo me dijo que no alcanzarías el autobús… Lo que intento decir es… No iba a permitir que…

(Quitándose la chaqueta)… Te mojaras camino a clase (Se la pone en los hombros)

Azul: Um… 6/6 Gracias, pero... ¿Y tú qué? ¿No la necesitas? (Intenta quitarse la chaqueta y se la da) No te preocupes ^^, úsala tu, yo me encuentro bien…

El joven quería mucho a su amiga, eran amigos desde que ellos tenían memorias. Eran inseparables, hacían todo junto, eran confidentes y no iba a dejar que su amiga se fuera así nada más.

Shein: Anda Azul…

Azul: (Le pone la chaqueta en la cabeza)

Shein: No seas así… No tendría corazón de que te mojaras… Sabes que te quiero, no permitiré que mi amiga se haga sopa tratando de ir a la escuela… (Se la vuelve a poner y le pone el gorro también)

Azul se sonroja más que un tomate, se sentía protegida pero también pensaba en su mejor amigo y tampoco quería que se mojara.

Azul: Pero... Este... Yo tampoco voy a dejar que te mojes... 6/6

Shein: (Le pone un dedo sobre la boca de Azul) Shhhhhhhh… No hay pero que valga…

Azul: Shein... Gracias... n/n

El chico ve que comienza a llover más fuerte, así que la abraza.

Shein: Se nos hace tarde, Azul.

Azul: Sii, jejeje… ¡Mejor nos vamos!

Shein la rodea con sus brazos para protegerla del frio. Y a Azul le corrió un escalofrió por toda la espalda y se sonrojo tanto que hubiera sangrado de las narices.

Shein: ¿Sabes, Azul?

Azul: Dime…

Shein: Yo… No te vayas a enojar, pero me alegra que hayas perdido el autobús.

Azul: ¿Uh?

Shein: n/n

Azul: ¿Y por qué? 6/6

Shein: Porque así, podemos caminar como amigos.

Azul: Sipi n/n (Pensando) _Como amigos..._ u.u

Shein: (Pensando) ¿Como amigos? _Que idiota…_

Azul se sintió algo triste saber que Shein solo la consideraba solo su amiga, su corazón se estrujo un poco. Miraba a Shein de reojo y se sonrojaba, pero cuando este volteaba rápidamente miraba al suelo. Shein por el otro lado, quería mucho a Azul, la había protegido siempre, pero sentía algo por ella. El sabía muy bien que se había enamorado de su amiga, pero nunca le decía por temor a perder a su mejor amiga. Azul tenía muchos amigos, pero no quería perder a Shein por nada. En su corazón sentía amor por Shein, pero por temor a arruinar esa hermosa amistad, prefirió guardarse sus sentimientos, de esa manera ambos se torturaban todos los días y nadie daba el paso respectivo.

Azul: Oye, Shein...

Shein: Dime…

Azul: Este... ¿Vamos a ser mejores amigos por siempre? ¿Sin importar nada?

Shein: Claro… (U) Ya sabes que si… Por siempre…

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la escuela. Llegaron 5 minutos tarde. Azul solo estaba mojada de la falda, pero no era mucho. Mientras que Shein… Bueno para no hacer larga la historia, parecía paleta derretida. Azul se sintió algo mal por ver así a Shein

Azul: Shein, tengo una toalla en mi casillero… La traeré para ti… (La saca de su casillero y le seca el cabello a Shein)

Shein: Azul… No tienes porque hacer eso… 6/6

Azul: Quiero hacerlo… Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de prestarme tu chaqueta.

Shein: 9/9 bueno si tu lo dices…

Azul: Además si te quedas así te vas a enfermar… Y yo no quiero eso… No me lo voy a perdonar si te enfermas…

Shein: Pero… ¿Por qué? O.O

Azul: Si no hubiera perdido el autobús de seguro estarías sequito. Además, te quiero mucho y te quiero cuidar…

Shein: o.o ¿Tanto así me quieres?

Azul: Claro que si... ¿No lo dudas, o si?

Shein: No, no lo dudo… (Pensando) _Es más, quisiera que me amaras…_

Azul_: _Bueno... termine con el cabello, pero...Quedaste como un plumero,jejejejeje.

Shein: ¬¬ Ya vas… _Me encanta que me moleste…_ ^^

Azul: (Le arregla un poco el pelo con las manos)

Azul sabía que Shein era mayor que ella pero le gustaba tratarlo como su hermanito menor.

Shein: ¬¬ ¿Y ahora porque haces eso?

Azul: Bueno… No voy a dejar que entres despeinado al salón.

Shein: De acuerdo… 6/6

Shein era tres años mayor que Azul, pero aun así ella se comportaba según el, como su madre.

Azul: Bueno, Shein, me voy a mi salón… ¡Te veré luego! (Le da un pequeño besito en la mejilla)

Shein: o/o (Le toma la mano y no la deja ir)

Azul: Shein, ¿qué sucede? o/o

Shein: Es solo que...

Azul: ¿Si?

El pobre de Shein no podía dejar ir a Azul, sentía que las horas eran eternas, que no faltaba poco para volverla a ver, si de él dependiera, estaría por siempre junto a ella.

Shein: No me olvidaras, ¿verdad?

Azul: Claro que no, bobito… Son solo un par de horitas ^/^

Shein: Digo, yo pensare en ti…

Azul: Y yo también...

Shein: Pero, yo pensare mas en ti…

A Shein le emocionaba la idea de que Azul pensara en el.

Azul: Esta bien, está bien, esta vez te dejare ganar… Pero ahora estamos llegando tarde… Así que me voy… (Se aleja)

Shein: Espera…

Azul: ¿Hum? (Voltea)

Shein: (Se acerca y le da un pequeño beso en el ojo derecho) Búscame en el recreo, ahí donde tu sabes.

Azul: Si… Jejejeje (Pensando) _¡Uh! ¡No puedo creer que me haya besado! ¡Es maravilloso!_ n/n

Shein: hasta pronto (soltándola lentamente y piensa) _Amor mío…_

Azul: (Pensando) Cielos_, no sé cuanto podre soportar de guardarme estos sentimientos…_

Las horas pasaban como siglos. Shein salió corriendo de clase hacia el lugar convenido. Era un pequeño terreno que estaba cercado por el muro de la escuela y 6 árboles. No era tan grande, pero cabían los dos sentaditos, el uno junto al otro y nadie más iba a ese lugar. Era su lugar secreto y Shein espero. Azul se había atrasado un poco por terminar todos los deberes, y Shein comenzaba a perder la cabeza, no soportaba pasar mucho tiempo sin la chica de su corazón

Azul: ¡Shein! Perdona que me haya atrasado... estaba terminando los deberes...

Shein: Descuida, no te has tardado mucho (Pensando) _¿Podrás creer que te he esperado por 40 años? Vaya como me haces desesperar, pequeña._

_**Continuara…**_

Espero que les haya gustado. Acepto de todo, gracias.

Atte: Princess Emii Kitty


	2. ¿Como guardar mis sentimientos?

_**Perdonen la demora, la escuela y todo eso no me dejaba tiempo para subir. Bueno, como siempre, recibo ayuda de mi novio al escribir este fic. Espero que sea su gusto.**_

Azul estaba muy avergonzada por haber llegado algo tarde, no le gustaba hacer esperar a Shein.

Azul: Pero... si me atrase mucho... de verdad perdóname, Sheiny...

Shein: Que no es nada... Sólo siéntate ¿sí? n.n

Azul: Claro (Se sienta a su lado)

Shein: ¿Sabes?

Azul: ¿Si, Shein?

Shein: (Mira hacia abajo y sonríe) Me encanta estas aquí contigo...

Azul: A mi también me encanta estar contigo… Cuando estoy contigo... Siento que estamos en un mundo diferente... y que nada va a poder molestarnos o separarnos... O/O _Cielos, creo que me deje llevar..._

Shein: Jejejeje Es curioso... Pero yo siento lo mismo…

Azul: n/n

Shein: Siento que estamos en nuestro pequeño mundo...

Azul: (Que no note mi sonrojo, que no note mi sonrojo) Pues sí, ¿verdad?

Shein: Oye... Te ver muy linda cuando te sonrojas...

Azul: M-muchas gracias...

El muchacho pasa su brazo por los hombros de Azul, dándole un abrazo. La castaña se sonrojo y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

Azul: Creo que el corazón me va a explotar…

Shein: Eres mi mejor amiga, Azulita de mi corazón…

Azul: Jejeje, tú también eres mi mejor amigo, Sheiny...

Lo que más le dolía a ambos escuchar del otro: que lo consideraba su mejor amigo o amiga. La verdad es que ambos querían, era amarse el uno al otro.

Shein: _Aunque… Me gustaría ser más que eso…_

Azul: u/u Te quiero mucho...

Shein: Oye… Yo te quiero más…

Azul: ¡Yo más!

Shein: Claro que no... Yo te quiero más… _En realidad yo te amo más…_

Azul: ¡Yo te quiero más!

Shein: ¡Que no!

Azul: _No, no te quiero, ¡te amo más que a mi vida!_

Shein: ¡Yo te quiero más!

Azul: ¡Que yo más! ¡Y punto final!

El muchacho sintió ganas de probar los labios de Azul, de esa manera le gustaría callarla, pero el problema era que Azul, solo lo miraba como un amigo, bueno, eso pensaba. Y eso le dolía mucho.

Azul: ¿Shein? ¿Estás bien?

Shein se perdió en sus pensamientos, donde estaba el y Azul… Pero ella lo amaba, eran novios… Un bonito sueño que le gustaría que se hiciera realidad. En ese momento, Azul lo abrazo fuerte, pero a la vez con ternura.

Azul: _No me importa que me vea como una amiga... yo lo amo a el..._

Shein: ¿Hmmm?

El chico despertó de sus pensamientos, y se dio cuenta de que su pequeña Azul estaba abrazándolo, con mucha ternura.

Shein: Azul… u/u Yo…

Azul: ¿Hmmm? ¿Qué pasa, Shein?

Shein: Es que...

Azul: ¿Si?

Shein: Hay tantas cosas que podría decirte y no sé cómo hacerlo…

Azul: 6/6 Umm... Shein… Si tienes algo que decirme... solo hazlo... para eso nos tenemos uno al otro, ¿verdad?

Shein: Claro… Es sólo que… Bueno tú sabes cómo soy yo…

Azul: Un poco torpe y tímido, jejejeje

La muchacha en eso tenía razón, aunque Shein con los demás no era así, pero con Azul, tartamudeaba mucho, a veces se atoraba, muchas veces se comportaba algo torpe con ella, pero a Azul le parecía muy tierno.

Shein: Pues sí… Pero… ¿Te gustaría ir por un helado al salir de la escuela?

Azul: O/O Muchas gracias… n/n Eres muy amable conmigo, ¡Sheiny de mi vida!

A él pelinegro le encantaba que Azul le dijera cosas como "Sheiny de mi vida".

Shein: n.n Nada de eso... Tú me inspiras a ser así…

Azul: Jejejeje

El muchacho en ese momento quería decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero justo sonó la campana para que todos volvieran a las aulas.

Shein: _Rayos… Y tan bien que estaba…_

Azul: ¡Bueno, luego nos veremos Shein! (Se va)

Shein: Pero... Oh, está bien… _Tonta campana…_

La muchacha castaña estaba alejada unos cuantos metros de Shein, no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás, pero vio que Shein regresaba a su aula.

Azul: _Cielos, me he dejado llevar mucho, no quiero arruinar esa amistad... no tuve más remedio que huir... pero que tonta fui... lo deje solo..._

Por otro lado, Shein aun miraba a Azul a lo lejos, no pudo evitar sentirse solo, pero se alegraba, ya que en la tarde tendrían una "cita".

Shein: _Azul... Yo no te dejaría ir... Pero te veré en la tarde amor mío…_

Después de unas largas horas de clases, Shein guardo todas sus cosas en su mochila y espero a Azul en la salida, vio que salían varios grupos, pero ella ni se asomaba.

Azul: _¿Donde estará Azul? No la veo y casi todos salieron…_

En ese momento, Azul salió, con varios libros bajo su brazo y con su bolso colgando se su mano.

Azul: ¡Shein! ¡De nuevo perdona la demora! (Jadeando)

Shein: ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Porque vienes así?

Azul: De nuevo me atrase por deberes... y tuve que ir a buscar unos libros...

La chica siempre tenía esos problemas porque era muy distraída, además no entendía mucho, sin embargo, tenía muy buenas calificaciones.

Shein: Es que eres muy descuidada… Y luego me llamas bobo a mí…

Azul: Jejeje… Perdona…

Shein: Descuida… Entonces... ¿nos vamos?

Azul: ¡Claro!

El muchacho, caballerosamente, tomo los libros de Azul. Luego ofreció su brazo.

Shein: ¿Me permite, madame?

Azul: Jejeje… ¡Claro! (Lo toma del brazo)

Se dirigieron a la heladería, por suerte, no estaba muy llena. Shein busco una mesita, y como todo un caballero, corrió la silla para que Azul se sentara.

Shein: Siéntese, señorita Azul.

Azul: (Se sienta) Gracias, Shein.

Shein: Yo iré a pedir los helados… ¿De qué sabor quieres el tuyo?

Azul: Emm… De fresa, por favor, jejeje

Shein: De fresa será, no tardare, ¿sí?

Azul: ¡Sí! Jejejeje

El muchacho se alejo de Azul, mientras la chica de cabello castaño, se quedaba mirándolo, soltó un profundo suspiro, se notaba que estaba locamente enamorada de Shein.

Azul: _Es tan guapo… Y siempre piensa en mí… Me gustaría tener el valor para decirle lo que siento por él…_

El muchacho se acercaba con dos tiestos que contenían el helado. Miro a la muchacha que estaba muy pensativa, dejo los tiestos en la mesa y movió su mano delante sus ojos.

Shein: Yuju… Tierra a Azul…

Azul: O.O Shein…

Shein: Jejeje, tu siempre soñando despierta, Azul.

Azul: _Si sueño despierta es por tu culpa… _Jejeje, si, ya sabes cómo soy, Shein.

Shein: Ten, aquí está tu helado (le da su helado)

Azul: Shein... de verdad muchas gracias... No tú hubieras molestado...

Shein: Anda, sólo es un helado, además es con cariño.

Azul: n/n

Mientras comían su helado, conversaban de cómo les había ido en clases, si tenían exámenes, también hubieron risas. La verdad es que juntos la pasaban muy bien, aunque el tiempo pasaba muy rápido. El pelinegro pago los helados y fueron a casa. Caminaron juntos, Shein miro la mano de Azul, y temblorosamente acerco la suya a la blanca y suave mano de la castaña, entrelazo sus dedos y caminaban de la mano. Azul no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Shein: ¿Sabes?

Azul: ¿Hmmm?

Shein: Te quiero mucho.

Azul: Yo también te quiero mucho, Sheiny…

Shein: Oye…

Azul: ¿Si?

Shein: El baile de la escuela es dentro de dos semanas…

El muchacho tenía razón, siempre hacían un baile. Azul y Shein habían ido a los bailes juntos desde primaria. El pelinegro siempre tenía algo de miedo en esas fechas, Azul tenía muchos admiradores y varios le han pedido que vayan a baile con ella, pero la castaña siempre le respondía que no.

Azul: Tienes razón… ¿Iremos juntos, verdad? Prometo no aceptar ninguna invitación, jejeje

Shein: ¡Claro! ¡_SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡DIJO QUE IRIA CONMIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Azul: Jejeje ¡Me alegro tanto! ^o^

Shein: Yo tampoco no aceptaría a nadie más.

Azul estaba en las mismas, muchas chicas siempre se acercaban a Shein para coquetearle o invitarlo a un baile, pero el muchacho también respondía que no, que ya estaba reservado para su mejor amiga.

Azul: 6/6 ¡_SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡QUE ALEGRIAAAAA!_

Shein: ¡Estoy muy feliz!

Azul: ¡También yo! Yo nunca me aburriré de ir contigo, ¡al contrario!, cada año lo disfruto más.

Shein: Bueno... ¡Yo también lo disfruto!… Vamos juntos desde que tengo memoria.

Azul: n.n Es verdad. Y dime... ¿has mejorado eso de bailar?

Shein: Muy graciosa, jajaja.

La verdad es que Shein no sabía bailar muy bien, en los primeros años no importaba, ya que solo se tomaba de las manos con Azul y bailaban en círculos. Pero ahora, todo era diferente. Azul siempre terminaban enseñándole un poco, ya que ella había tomado clases.

Azul: Jejejeje

Shein: Además... No es que no pueda…

Azul: ¿Ah, no?

Shein: No... Es sólo que no lo hago…

Azul: Aaaaa, con razón…

Shein: Excepto contigo…

Azul: n/n

Shein: Así que... ¿Me darías el honor? ¿De ser tú acompañante?

Azul sentía un cosquilleo en su estomago, no era la primera vez que Shein la invitaba al baile, pero se sentía importante, la chica más afortunada del mundo.

Azul: 6/6 _Anda... me siento alagada..._ ¡Claro que sí!

Shein: Azul... (Algo triste)

Azul: ¿Si?

Shein: No quiero despedirme pero sí está haciendo tarde…

Azul: Es verdad…

Shein: ¿Que dices sí nos vamos a casa?

Azul: ¡Claro! Si quieres te acompaño hasta tu casa.

Shein: Pero sí vivimos a la par . jejeje

Azul: Ya lo sé, jajajajaja

Shein: Además, mi casa queda más lejos que la tuya

Azul: Ya se…

Shein: Así que, seré yo el que te acompañe…

Azul: Pero…

Shein: No... ¡Yo te voy a acompañar!

Azul: ¡Esta vez yo lo hare!

Shein: De acuerdo.

El muchacho nuevamente tomo la mano de Azul y entrelazo sus dedos. La muchacha de nuevo se sonrojo, y desvió la mirada.

Shein: Guíame a casa.

Azul: ¡Sí! (Lo guía)

El chico cerró los ojos, para ver que tal guiaba Azul, pero confiaba en ella.

Azul: _Jejeje, ¡esta vez yo soy la mayor, Sheiny!_

Shein: Bien... Dejare que me guíes, jejeje.

Azul: ¡Tú déjamelo a mí!

Shein: De acuerdo.

Azul: Soy una profesional en guiar.

Shein: Veamos eso, sí me caigo será tú culpa.

Azul: Entonceees...

La muchacha paso un brazo por el torso se Shein, rodeándolo, el muchacho hizo lo mismo, solo que paso un brazo por los hombros de esta.

Azul: ¡Así menos peligro habrá!

Shein: U/U De acuerdo

Así comenzaron a avanzar, la muchacha miraba a Shein de vez en cuando, con una pequeña, pero loca idea por su cabecita inocente.

Azul: _Cielos... a veces pienso que solo me paso de la raya..._

Nuevamente miro al chico, aun con los ojos cerrados. Se acerco un par de centímetros al rostro del chico.

Azul: _Esta con los ojos cerrados... Tu puedes, Azul..._

La muchacha poco a poco se acercaba a los labios del muchacho, con intención de besarlos al fin… Estaba a unos centímetros… cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se alejo bruscamente, de sus labios y de él.

Shein: (Abre los ojos) ¿Qué paso, Azul?

Azul: No, nada... solo me asuste por algo... _¡Tonta, Azul, tonta!_

_**Continuara…**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado… Jejeje, claro, si quieres me abuchean, y yo le digo a mi novio, si quieren me felicitan y yo se lo digo jejejeje.**_

_**Vale, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Ah, y gracias a White Demon por comentar el capitulo anterior.**_

_**Atte: Princess Emi Kitty**_


	3. El temor de Azul

_**Otro capítulo subido, nuevamente mi novio me ayudo, es tan amable conmigo. En fin, me dejo de cursilerías y vamos con el capitulo, espero y les guste.**_

Shein miro a la chica un poco extrañado, no entendía que paso pero no se sentía cómodo

Shein: Azul... dime que paso…

Azul: ¡E-estoy bien! ¡S-solo me asuste!

Azul desvió la mirada y sus ojos estaban cargados de lágrimas, el muchacho vio lo quebrada que estaba la voz de la castaña.

Shein: Azul...

El muchacho de cabello negro la miro con ternura, como lo haría un hermano mayor, tratando de decirle que estaba con ella en todo y para todo.

Shein: Estoy aquí, contigo, no me voy a ir... (Ofrece su brazo) ¿Guíame, si?

Azul aun tenía sus ojos brillantes y llenos de lagrimas, Shein sabía que algo le pasaba a Azul, pero decidió que en ese momento no debía tocarle el tema, para evitar que derramara lagrimas, la verdad es que al chico no le gustaba verla llorar, se sentía impotente y adolorido de verla así.

Azul: De acuerdo, te voy a guiar... (Lo toma del brazo)

La verdad es que Azul tenía ganas de llorar, pero se las iba a aguantar, estaba algo temblorosa y su voz muy quebrada.

Shein no pudo menos que notar eso y sin mediar palabras la abrazo. Deseaba aliviar lo que Azul sentía, aunque no sabía lo que era, lo peor de todo es que solo era su amigo y ella lo veía como solo su amigo. Pero él quería hacer más que eso... ¿pero cómo podía hacerlo?

Azul: _No llores, Azul, por lo que más quieras, no llores…_ Shein...

Shein: Shh… Tranquila, todo está bien… (Acariciando su cabello)

Azul: */*

Azul no pudo más y soltó el llanto, abrazo a Shein fuertemente. Shein simplemente no sabía que decir, jamás había visto a Azul llorar así... Solo sentía su corazón estrujarse y la impotencia de no poder decir nada se apoderaba de él, solo la abrazo fuerte y lloro con ella.

Azul: Shein… No llores... Ya estoy bien... De verdad... (Se seca las lágrimas)

Shein: ¿En serio?

Azul: Aja... Mejor vamos a casa... ¿Vale? (Se va un par de pasos más adelante)

Shein: ¡E-espera!

Azul: ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede, Shein?

Shein se sentía impulsado a decirle a Azul lo que sentía por ella, pero no estaba seguro solo sabía que amaba a su Azul, así que solo la volvió a abrazar.

Shein: ¿Estás bien?

Azul: Estoy bien, Shein... De verdad. ^^

Shein: ¿Sabes? Aun no es muy tarde… Me gustaría quedarme un rato así… _Pero que tonto eres Shein... Atrevido, ¿cómo te atreves a pedirle eso?_

Azul: */* _Es tan guapo... y quiere quedarse conmigo... oh, basta Azul, solo te ve como una amiga... pero, ¿Y si le gusto también? ñee, solo soy su mejor amiga..._

El tiempo transcurrió muy rápido ya se había hecho de noche y ellos seguían abrazados, como si nadie más existiera en el mundo.

Shein: Emmm… Azul…

Azul: ¿Hum, si?

Shein: Este...

Shein no quería dejar de abrazarla pero ya era tarde, el sol se había ocultado, dándole paso a un cielo oscuro y muchas estrellas eran testigos del abrazo de la parejita.

Azul: Dime... ¿Qué pasa?

Shein: Es que… Bueno… No quiero que me tomes a mal… Pero, Zelda ha de estar preocupada…

Azul: Si, creo que tienes razón... Entonces... mejor vamos...

Tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos, pero Shein no avanzaba, al parecer quería algo más.

Shein: Oye… ¿Aun vas a guiarme, verdad?

Azul: Claro, ¿Que con tomarte la mano no es suficiente?

Shein: _La verdad es que no, en realidad desearía que me abrazaras y me besaras, pequeña mía._ Pues, ¿y si me caigo?

Azul: Jejeje, tienes razón. No te separes de mami, bebe. (Lo toma por el brazo)

Shein: ¬¬ ¿Como así?

Azul: Que no te separes… (Le da un besito en la nariz)

Shein: o/o

Azul: ¿Vamos, si? (Lo guía)

Azul quería avanzar, pero al notar que Shein no lo hacía, nuevamente miro hacia atrás, viendo si necesitaba algo más.

Shein: Oye… Aun así creo que me voy a caer… u.u

Azul: ¿Te sientes bien? Estas un poco rojo… ¿No tendrás fiebre?

Shein: u/u No, para nada, es solo que si me llevas así, de seguro me voy a caer…

Azul: Entonces... ¿cómo quieres que te lleve?

Shein no quería atreverse a tanto, pensaba que si le decía su petición, iba a pensar que era un aprovechado, y lo vería como un mal amigo.

Shein: ¿sabes?... mejor olvídalo, así está bien… U_U

Azul: Pero... Solo dime, como quieres... ¿Somos amigos, verdad? 6.6 _Amigos… solo amigos…_

Shein: _Si... /3 solo amigos_… Pues si…

Aun así Shein no quería atreverse a pedir que lo llevara abrazado, tenía mucho miedo de cómo ira a pensar Azul de él.

Azul: Dime, Shein… Por favor

El pobre muchacho estaba rojo, no quería decirle, no se atrevería a tanto, aunque ella se lo pidiera.

Shein: ...

Azul: _¡Fuerza, valor Azul!_

La castaña se lanzo hacia él, rodeando su torso delicadamente, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, y termino por abrazarlo fuertemente. Shein quedo paralizado por un momento, luego vio hacia abajo, ya que Azul era varios centímetros más bajita que el.

Shein: Azul… U/U

Azul: ¿Te molesta?

Shein: No... Ahora me siento más seguro… Ahora guíame, por favor… Gracias…

Shein pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Azul, terminando de abrazarla, suave pero firmemente, sin que se pudiera soltar. La muchacha sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar de tanta emoción, mas aun sentir que Shein le correspondía el abrazo, se sentía tan segura.

Azul: _Acaso será... ¿qué siente algo por mí también? ¡No, no pienses tonterías, Azul! _

Shein: ¿Sabes Azul? Yo confió en ti…

Azul: ¿Si? */*_Confía en mi..._ ¿De verdad?

Shein: Claro… te confiaría mi vida…

Azul: 6/6 Yo también te confiaría la mía…

Shein: Te quiero Azulita…

El joven estaba con los ojos cerrados, mientras Azul lo guiaba en el camino a casa. Este acerco su rostro al de Azul, dándole un beso en su ojo derecho.

Azul: n/n

Un rato después, estaban llegando a la calle donde vivían. Al llegar a la puerta de la casa de Shein…

Azul: Ya llegamos...

Shein: (Abre los ojos) ¿De verdad? Auu… que lastima…

Azul: (Se suelta) ¡Bien, entonces nos veremos mañana!

La muchacha dio media vuelta y comenzaba a irse a su casa, cuando sintió que el pelinegro la tomaba suavemente de su mano, evitando que se fuera.

Shein: ¡Espera!

Azul: ¿Hmmm? ¿Qué sucede, Shein?

Shein: Espérame aquí, por favor…

El muchacho entro rápidamente a su casa, dejando a Azul afuera. Esta, extrañada, se pregunto qué tendría entre manos.

Azul: Aquí estaré... 6/6

La muchacha espero un par de minutos, cuando Shein salió de la casa con las manos tras su espalda. Luego, mostro que tenía en ellas: un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas.

Azul: O.O (Sorprendida)

Shein: Las compre para ti en la mañana… y… quiero dártelas… por favor, acéptalas… con mucho cariño, para ti, querida Azul.

Azul: ¡Ohhh! ¡Mil gracias, Shein!

Acerco el ramo a su nariz, aspirando el dulce aroma de las flores.

Azul: Mmmm... Qué bien huelen… De verdad, muchas gracias... *-*

Shein: 6/6 No es nada…

La chica abrazo a Shein por el cuello y lo planto un enorme beso en su mejilla, que al rato, esta se puso roja, al igual que toda su cara. A Azul nunca antes le habían hecho un regalo así, se sentía muy emocionada.

Shein: o/o

Azul: Tengo que irme… Te veré mañana, ¿sí?

Shein: ¡Espera!

Nuevamente la tomo de sus manos, hasta quedar frente a frente, con sus narices a muy poca distancia.

Azul: ¿Que pasa ahora? o/o

Shein quería desbordar su corazón delante de Azul, confesarle lo que sentía, y estuvo por hacerlo…

Shein: Quiero decirle que yo…

Pero algo dentro de él le dijo que no dijera nada, y solo agacho la mirada, y la escondió entre su cabello, con mucha tristeza, por no poder decir nada, y miedo, porque si le decía, tenía miedo de que Azul lo mirara de manera rara y lo dejara para siempre.

Azul: ¿Sucede algo?

Shein seguía sin poder decir nada, estaba luchando contra su propio corazón y su mente. No se atrevía a decir nada, solo apretó la mano de la castaña y la llevo hacia su pecho.

Azul: o/o

Shein: A-Azul…. (Con voz muy baja)

Azul: ¿Si?

Shein: Siempre has estado, y estarás en mi corazón… ¿lo sientes?

La muchacha palpo suavemente sobre el pecho del muchacho, sintiendo el agitado palpitar de su corazón.

Azul: */*… Lo siento…

Shein: Esos latidos… dicen tu nombre… te quiero mucho, Azul…

Azul: Yo también te quiero mucho, Shein…

Poco a poco sus rostros se iban acercando, estaban solo a unos milímetros de que sus labios chocaran, pero ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían.

Shein: Jeje, lo siento…

Azul: 6/6

Shein: Ahora… ¿me dejarías guiarte a tu casa? Aunque vivimos a la par, jeje.

Azul: Claro, vamos.

El muchacho cubrió los ojos de Azul con sus manos, así se encargaría de guiarla, aunque cada uno vivía a solo unos pasos.

Shein: Bien, ahora camina despacio…

A la chica le gustaba que Shein fuera tierno con ella, por su mente pasaba una pregunta "¿que se tendrá entre manos?". Pero ella confiaba en el. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa, shein toco la puerta y alguien abrió.

Zelda: Miren quien decidió aparecer… ¿¡AZUL, DONDE ESTABAS!

Azul: Hola, Zelda, jejejeje…

Zelda: Mira, mejor éntrate…

Azul: Si...

La muchacha iba a entrar, pero Shein la tomo por su hombro y la trajo a su lado, sin dejar que se valla.

Shein: Óyeme, óyeme, óyeme, no seas dura con ella…

Zelda: Vale, lo siento… ¿Me podrías decir donde se metieron, Shein? Es muy tarde, la niña me dirá solo "estuvimos por ahí".

Shein: Para comenzar, mi querida Zelda… Es apenas dos años menor que tu jejeje.

Zelda: ¬¬ (Tose) Azul me dirá "estuvimos por ahí".

Shein: Entonces, ¿quieres una respuesta mía?

Zelda: ¬¬ Por algo te pregunto.

Shein: Pues te diré, la lleve a comer un helado y como es mi mejor amiga pasamos la tarde juntos…

Zelda: Ya veo, solo no la traigas muy tarde a la próxima vez.

Zelda se preocupaba mucho por Azul, era como su hermana menor. Hace un tiempo vivían juntas, ya que la familia de Zelda cuido a Azul, porque la pequeña quedo huérfana a muy temprana edad.

Shein: Zelda, por favor ¿acaso no confías en que puedo protegerla?

Zelda: Claro que sí. Ah, y muchas gracias, veo que Azul está más animada.

Shein: No es nada, me preocupo por ella, es todo.

Azul: 6/6

Zelda: Bueno, se está haciendo muy tarde, así que éntrate Azul.

Azul: Si, Zelda. (Entra a casa)

Zelda: ¿Quieres pasar? ¿O te vas?

Shein: Gracias, amiga, pero ya es tarde, mejor las dejo descansar.

Zelda: Entonces, que descanses.

Shein: Y tu también, Zelda. Azul, te veo mañana.

Azul: n/n Nos vemos…

Zelda se entro y cerró la puerta. Shein se marcho también a su casa, aunque con una cara algo triste. Azul estaba sentada mirando las flores y acariciando sus pétalos, lo que más deseaba, era que con esas flores, se hubiera declarado... pero no fue así... Una pequeña lagrima se escapo de sus ojos...

Azul: _No puedo soportar más esa idea de que solo me considere su amiga…_

Mientras tanto, Shein estaba en su casa. Fue a su cuarto, tiro su mochila al suelo. Después, se había tirado en su cama. Apretaba su almohada con sus manos fuertemente, gritaba y lloraba. Se decía a si mismo…

Shein: Eres un tonto… Eres un tonto… ¡TONTO! ¿¡Por qué no pude decirle nada! ¡Soy el peor!

La muchacha tomo la almohada de su cama y la abrazo fuertemente, imaginando que era Shein. Tapo su cara y lloro, la almohada le sirvió para ahogar su llanto.

Azul: ¡No soporto más!

Y Shein sin querer hacia lo mismo, ¿por qué la vida tenía que ser tan dura? ¿Por qué Azul no podía fijarse en él? Solo deseaba estar con su Azul.

Al día siguiente, Azul se levanto, sus ojos estaban rojos, por tanto haber llorado anoche.

Azul: Azul, si te comportas de otra manera, dejara de gustarte...

Se adelanto un poco, y se sentó en su pupitre, comenzó a hacer un pequeño boceto de ella y Shein, dándose un beso, en otra hoja dibujo un corazón y en el interior escribió "**S + A**". Antes de que entraran, decidió salir un momento. Shein iba caminando por el pasillo y vio a su querida Azul, corrió hacia ella y la saludo muy contento.

Shein: Hola ^^

Azul: Hola...

Shein: ¿cómo esta mi querida Azul? ^^

Azul: Estoy bien, gracias... ¿Y qué tal tu?

Shein: Bien…

El muchacho noto algo raro, Azul se comportaba de manera muy extraña, siempre su tono de voz era una chica inocente y feliz, no de una chica como si estuviera condenada a muerte.

Shein: ¿te sucede algo?

Azul: Estoy bien... (Se da media vuelta)

Shein: No… (La toma de los hombros) no estás bien. Dime que te sucede.

Azul: Umm... Este, yo... Pues veras... Solo... no dormí bien...

Shein: Azul, ¿hace cuanto te conozco?

Azul: Desde que tengo memoria...

Shein: ¿y crees que te voy a creer que solo no dormiste bien?

Azul: Es que no se si tenga que decírtelo...

Shein: Vamos ¿que no somos amigos? _eres el amor de mi vida... pero aun no lo sabes…_

Azul: Es que... tengo miedo...

Shein: ¿miedo de que?

Azul: De que... Llegue alguien y... Se interponga entre nosotros...

Shein: ¿interponerse?

Azul: Aja... Que llegue un mejor amigo... o una mejor amiga... Me da miedo...

Shein: Azul…

La verdad es que a Azul le dolería mucho si llegara a pasar eso, que alguien más fuera su mejor amiga… O peor, su novia… La destrozaría por completo. Shein vio a la muchacha, estaba por caerse a pedazos del llanto.

Shein: Eso no va a pasar…

Azul: De que alguien te reemplace... O de que alguien me reemplace...

La voz de la pequeña estaba muy quebrada, las lágrimas de sus ojos habían empezado a fluir. El joven sintió una punzada en su corazón, al ver a su querida Azul cayéndose a pedazos.

Shein: Azul… ¿por qué piensas eso? Nadie va a reemplazarte… _¿que no sabes que te amo?_

Con cuidado, paso sus brazos por los hombros de Azul, atrayéndola en un abrazo. Apoyo su cabeza en la de Azul, con una mano acaricio su largo y castaño cabello, y con la otra, acariciaba su espalda, tratando de calmarla.

Shein: Azul… lo que siento por ti no lo puede reemplazar nadie… Eres mi mejor amiga…

Levanto el rostro de Azul con sus manos, luego deposito un beso en cada uno de sus ojos húmedos, luego saco un pañuelo y seco sus lágrimas.

Shein: Nunca te dejare…

Azul: o/o

Shein: Ahora dame una sonrisa, ¿sí?

La muchacha le regalo a Shein una de sus más cautivantes y tiernas sonrisas. Shein sentía deseos de besar a Azul pero él sabía que no podía hacerlo.

Shein: Así me gusta… Pase lo que pase, estaré contigo…

Azul nuevamente dio una sonrisa y abrazo a Shein. Justo en ese momento, sonó la campana para que todos entraran a sus aulas.

Azul: Shein, tengo que entrarme para ir a clases.

Shein: Y yo también, ¿nos veremos en el recreo?

Azul: ¡Claro!… Tú ya sabes dónde.

Shein: De acuerdo. Hasta pronto.

Con delicadeza, nuevamente beso los ojos de Azul por largo rato, por alguna razón, le gustaba besar los grandes y castaños ojos de Azul.

Azul: n/n

La muchacha se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su sala, corriendo, casi saltando de alegría. Aunque, en su cara no podía ocultar su sonrojo. Shein se quedo viendo a Azul correr, se veía muy feliz. El muchacho había conocido a Azul cuando era una pequeña niña, y debía admitir, que aunque tuviera más cuerpo y mentalidad de una joven, aun algunas actitudes de ella, era como los de una niña, pero eso le agradaba a Shein, y a la vez le causaba mucha ternura. Soltó una pequeña carcajada, y se fue a su aula, también corriendo. Pero en el camino… _**¡PAM! **_Choco contra algo… o alguien.

Shein: x.x Oye, ¿por qué no te fijas por d...?

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que había chocado contra una muchacha. Algo alta, de cabello azabache a la altura de la cintura, su piel era blanca y sus ojos eran claros.

Chica: Auch... Tú más bien fíjate por dónde vas.

Shein: Perdona… es que no me fije quien era, ¿estás bien?

Chica: Si, descuida.

Shein caballerosamente, le ofreció a la mano a la muchacha, esta la tomo y la levanto. Luego el joven levanto su libro que había caído al suelo y se lo dio en las manos.

Chica: Muchas gracias.

Shein: Oye, ¿puedo hacer algo para compensarte?

Chica: Tú descuida... Hmmm, y dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

Shien: Me llamo Shein, un placer. ¿y tu cómo te llamas?

Chica: Me llamo Antonella.

La verdad es que la morena era muy hermosa, parecía una muchacha de 18 años de edad.

Antonella: ¿Y en qué curso vas?

Shein: Estoy en el último curso, ¿y tú?

Antonella: ¡Que coincidencia! ¡Yo también!

Shein: ¡Ja, ja! Nunca te había visto por aquí, anda, cuéntame algo de ti.

Antonella: Bueno, tengo 18, y soy nueva en la escuela… No conozco mucho este lugar, y ya que eres al primero que conozco en este establecimiento… Me preguntaba si, ¿tú podrías ser mi guía?

Shein: Pueeees… Creo que te lo debo.

Antonella: Vale, muchas gracias.

Shein: Podría ser en el siguiente recreo, ¿te parece?

Antonella: De acuerdo ^^ ¡Muchas gracias!

Shein: De nada.

Se fueron a su salón, después de dos largas horas de clases, sonó la campana para el recreo, 30 minutos de tranquilidad. En el recreo, Azul había terminado sus deberes a tiempo y estaba esperando a Shein en su lugarcito, en sus manos tenía una pequeña lonchera, donde traía algunos dulces.

Shein: ¡Hola Azul! Vaya, viniste temprano.

Azul: Termine a tiempo. Jejejeje.

Shein: Al fin jejejeje.

Shein se sentó al lado de Azul, y esta abrió su lonchera, ofreciéndole un dulce a su amigo.

Azul: Toma, Shein.

Shein: ¿Qué es eso?

Azul: Son panes dulces, los hice yo misma para compartirlos contigo.

El moreno miro a los ojos a Azul, entonces tomo su mano, que a la vez tenía un pan dulce, sus narices chocaron y estaban a punto de besarse, cuando…

Antonella: ¡SHEIN! ¿¡DONDE ESTAS!

_**Continuara…**_

Muchas gracias por leer, esperen el otro capi, algo dramático. Claro, también le agradezco a mi novio por ayudarme.

**Atte: Princess Emi Kitty**


	4. Perdóname

_**Hola, soy yo otra vez. Ahora sí, perdonen la demora, pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. ¡De nuevo, mil gracias a mi novio! ¡Espero y les guste!:**_

Ambos al escuchar el grito de Antonella, se separaron. Aunque Azul quedo bastante ilusionada, lo único que pudo hacer es agachar la cabeza y esconder la mirada en su fleco.

Azul: ...

Antonella: ¡Shein! ¡Responde, por favor!

Shein reconoció la voz de Antonella. Iba a responder, pero vio que su mejor amiga se notaba algo triste. La miro bastante confundido, ¿Qué pasaba ahora?

Shein: Azul…

Azul: Te llaman, Shein…

Shein: ¿Qué sucede, Azul?

Azul: Ve, tu tranquilo…

Shein: Pero…

La morena se acerco al chico y se aferro a su brazo cariñosamente. Azul miro a la muchacha, le dio una oleada de celos al ver a Antonella abrazar descaradamente a Shein. ¿Quién demonios era ella?

Antonella: Aquí estas.

Shein: Emm… Hola, Antonella.

Ahora la morena le dio una mirada a la castaña.

Antonella: ¿Quién es ella? ¡Oh, ya veo! Es tu hermana.

Shein: No, no es mi hermana... Ella es mejor amiga, Azul.

El muchacho se acerco a la castaña, poso una mano amistosamente en su hombro y la trajo hacia él, dándole un abrazo.

Shein: Azul ella es Antonella.

Antonella: Oh, un placer.

Azul: El placer es mío...

¿Antonella? ¿Otra muchacha había llegado a la vida de Shein Izumi? Una pequeña oleada de celos atravesó la mente de la inocente Azul.

Shein: Dime... ¿que necesitas?

Antonella: Dijiste que ibas a mostrarme la escuela, ¿recuerdas?

Azul no creía lo que estaba oyendo. Pero si Shein la había citado a ella en el recreo para que estuvieran juntos. ¿Qué demonios hacia con esa chica? No solo eran celos lo que sentía ahora, si no tristeza.

Azul: ¿Qué?

Shein: O.O Rayos. Es cierto, lo olvide.

Azul: Oye, perdona, pero él me dijo que...

Antonella: ¡Pues siii! Perdona, chiquilla, pero él me cito primero a mí. Yo soy nueva, así que préstamelo un ratito.

Azul: Ya veo...

La castaña agacho la mirada, dejo la lonchera sobre el césped y se fue corriendo, al borde de las lágrimas.

Shein: Azul... Espera... ¡Azul!

Antonella: Oye, ¿qué le pasa? Se vio muy afectada...

Shein: Supongo que es mi culpa, quizá debería hablar con ella...

Iba a marcharse y seguir a Azul, pero Antonella se aferro a su brazo y no lo dejo ir.

Antonella: Claro que no, tu ahora estás conmigo.

Shein: Pero yo... ella...

El muchacho estaba perplejo. ¿Cómo lo detenía cuando su mejor amiga estaba sola y llorando?

Antonella: Ella podrá esperar Entonces, ¿vamos?

Shein: (Suspira) Supongo que si... u.u

A Shein le dolía ver a Azul así, pero también pensaba en Antonella, a que acababa de conocer y no quería quedar mal con ella. Pero Azul le importaba demasiado, aun así, el era un caballero.

Antonella: Anda, ¡vamos!

Shein: Esta bien...

El moreno le mostro toda la escuela. Pero de su mente no podía salir su pequeña Azul. ¿Estará bien? ¿Estará sola o llorando? No, no quería imaginarse a la pobre Azul solita y llorando. Cuando Shein quería ir a ver a Azul, Antonella lo retenía a su lado, y así paso todo el día, hasta que salieron de clases

Antonella: Bueno, perdona... Ahora si quieres ve a ver a esa niña... ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Celeste?

Shein: (Suspira) Azul, se llama Azul.

Antonella: Ah sí, Azul.

Shein: Oye, espero y te des cuenta en el lio en el que me he metido.

Antonella: ¿Y es de mi incumbencia? Además, debiste pensarlo antes de citarme. No hubieras tenido problemas con esa niña.

Shein: E-es solo que lo olvide... Y espero que entiendas... Nunca he dejado a Azul sola.

La morena apenas y lo tomaba en cuenta. Miraba a otro lado mientras Shein le hablaba de Azul, se miraba la punta de su largo cabello azabache, o a cualquier lado.

Antonella: Como sea, bueno, tengo que irme. Adiós.

La pelinegra se acerco a Shein y le dio un beso en su mejilla. Shein quedo perplejo y se sintió raro.

Shein: Adiós

Azul vio esa escena. Su corazón se estrujo fuertemente, mientras se formaba un nudo en su garganta. Rápidamente, paso al lado de Shein, apretando su libro contra su pecho y aguantando las lágrimas. Shein se fijo en ella, no la había visto en toda la tarde.

Shein: O.O ¡Azul! ¡Pequeña! (Corre hacia ella)

La castaña volteo, y lo miro fijamente a los ojos. El muchacho siempre podía notar la tristeza de Azul en sus ojos, y esa no fue la excepción. Se sentía como una basura.

Azul: ¿Que quieres?

La voz de Azul, estaba tan quebrada y a la vez era cortante. Shein se acerco un poco a ella y tomo su mano, aunque la castaña rápidamente la retiro.

Shein: Azul yo... Perdóname...

Azul: ¿Que te perdone?

Shein: Si, por dejarte así nada más...

La chica mordió sus labios, intentando morder la rabia y tristeza que corría a torrentes por su cuerpo. ¿Así nada más? Al parecer, Azul esperaba algo más.

Azul: Solo respóndeme una cosa... ¿Te he dejado plantado por alguien más?

Shein: Azul... 6.6

Azul: ¡Respóndeme!

El muchacho no sabía, o mejor dicho, no podía responderle. Ambos sabían la respuesta, habían estado juntos desde el Kínder. Ahora mismo, se sentía incapaz de estar de pie frente a su amada Azul.

Azul: ¿No, verdad?

Shein: No, nunca...

Shein miro fijamente a Azul, tristemente. Azul rápidamente desvío la mirada, era como fuego. ¿Como podía ser capaz de mirar a los ojos?

Azul: ¡No me mires así!

Shein: ...

Azul: ¡Yo tenía planeado invitarte a una malteada! Pero... mejor no lo hago, ya que de seguro la citaste a otro lugar...

Shein: Azul... 6.6 No Azul, no la he citado.

Azul: ¡Ja!, claro.

La castaña saco su lonchera rosa, donde aun tenía los panes dulces. Shein los miro y se entristeció. ¿Cómo pudo haberlos olvidado?

Azul: ¡Los dejaste olvidados! ¡Los dulces que yo te hice...! Me quede toda la noche haciéndolos...

Shein: Que tonto soy... Azul hizo esto con cariño para mí y yo la deje plantada... Eres de lo peor, Shein...

El pelinegro miro a la muchacha otra vez, sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos, parecía que no se iban a detener. Ahora sí que Shein había metido la pata en serio, ahora sentirse como basura era halagador para el... Su princesa estaba llorando.

Shein: Ay, no... Azul... Azul, por favor...

Iba a posar una mano en su mejilla, pero Azul la aparto violentamente y se fue corriendo, mientras arrojaba la lonchera al suelo.

Azul: ¡DEJAME!

Shein: ¡AZUUUUUL!

El moreno bajo la mirada y se encontró con la lonchera de Azul, la cogió, la abrió y vio varios panes dulces.

Shein: Mi amada Azul, hiciste esto para mi... Perdóname.

Trato de seguir a Azul, pero no pudo alcanzarla. Así que fue a su casa, primero se comió los deliciosos dulces de camino, mientras su corazón se estrujaba. Mientras tanto Azul no podía dejar de llorar en su cuarto, mientras abrazaba una almohada. Zelda intentaba consolarla pero todo era en vano.

Shein llego a la puerta de la casa de Azul y Zelda. Toco la puerta, y espero.

Zelda: ¡Ya voy! (Abre la puerta) ¿Tu qué haces acá?

Shein: Zelda, hola. Yo... 6.6 vine a ver a Azul.

Zelda: Shein, Azul está demasiado mal. Está encerrada en su cuarto, no ha dejado de llorar ni de deshojar flores.

El muchacho agacho su mirada y cerró los ojos fuertemente, conteniendo algunas lagrimas. Medito un par de segundos y levanto la mirada.

Shein: Pero... Oye, ¿me dejarías pasar?

Zelda: De acuerdo...Pero te lo advierto, ella no quiere verte... Es más, no quiere ver a nadie.

Shein: Zelda, ella esta así... Por mi culpa.

Zelda: Lo sé Shein... Ella me lo conto todo...

Lo sabía. Sabia lo mal que le había echo a Azul dejarla plantada por Antonella.

Shein: Pero Zelda, yo no quería lastimarla, tu sabes que ella es mi mejor amiga, tu sabes que no la lastimaría...Lo sabes.

Zelda: Lo se... Trata de consolarla...

Shein: Déjame subir, por favor…

Zelda: Adelante... Recuerda ser dulce con ella, corazón. Esta muy afectada...

El muchacho subió las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta color blanca y en ella había un letrero escrito en letras grandes y azules "AZUL". Mientras, la castaña estaba sentada en su cama, quitándole los pétalos uno a uno a unas flores rojas.

Azul: No me ama… Sigue sin amarme… Ocupado amando a Antonella…

¡Toc! ¡Toc! Sonó la puerta desde afuera. En seguida, se detuvo con la tortura a las flores.

Azul: ¿Quién es?

Shein: Soy yo, Azul... Shein 6/6

El corazón de la muchacha comenzó a latir fuertemente, al escuchar la voz de su querido Shein. Pero recordó que la había lastimado, y su orgullo regreso.

Azul: ¿Qué quieres? ¡Te dije que me dejaras!

Shein: Azul, por favor, déjame entrar, hablemos.

Temblorosamente se acerco a la puerta y la abrió. Se sentó en su cama y Shein entro a su amplio cuarto.

Azul: ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

Shein le mostro su lonchera, que estaba vacía, y tenían un suave aroma a dulce de leche. Azul supuso que a lo mejor los compartió con Antonella.

Azul: Aah… Ya veo... ¡A lo mejor se los diste a Antonella o a los perros!

Shein: (U) ¿Cómo crees? Me los comí…

Azul: ¡Eres a demás de sínico, un mentiroso!

Shein: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Azul: ¿Lograras algo comiéndotelos ahora? ¡El daño ya está hecho! ¡Y sé que no te los comiste con agrado! ¡De seguro fue a duras penas! ¡Solo para que llegues y digas "me los comí" y que yo te de un abrazo o...!

Los ojos de Azul se llenaron de lágrimas, al recordar la escena donde Antonella besaba a Shein en la mejilla.

Azul: …Un beso.

Shein: _¿Un beso? ¿Acaso dijo un beso? ¿Sera que ya sabe que me gusta?_ O/O Pero...pero… Azul, me los comí porque tú los hiciste para mí. No por compromiso, sino por deseo

Azul: No... No me vas a convencer...

Con sus manos tapo su cara, llorando sin consuelo. El corazón de Shein se estrujo una vez más, al ver las lagrimas de Azul, nuevamente por su culpa.

Shein: Azul, por favor… (Sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse) por lo que más quieras, no quiero verte así, y menos si es por mi culpa. Por favor, perdóname…

Se sentó junto a ella y trato de abrazarla, pero lo único que recibió fue un empujón de ella.

Azul: ¡No, no, suéltame! No me toques... (Entre lágrimas)

Shein: Por favor, Azul, yo no quería herirte… Soy un tonto, un descuidado…

Azul: ¡Si, eso eres! ¡Y si ya terminaste te puedes largar! ¡Tengo que estudiar!

Shein: Azul, te quiero…

Azul: ¡LARGATE DE ACA! ¡Sal de mi vista ahora!

Se acerco a la repisa y le lanzo libros, cuadernos, y cosas. Shein las evadió como pudo, pero le lastimaba que Azul le hablara así.

Shein: ¿Sn serio quieres que me vaya?

Azul: ¡Sí! ¡Sal de mi cuarto!

Lo empujo hasta afuera de su cuarto y le cerró la puerta en la nariz. Shein pego la oreja a la puerta, y escuchaba los sollozos de Azul.

Shein: De acuerdo… Me iré… (Comienza a llorar) ¡Pero te quiero mucho!

Cuando bajo a la sala de estar…

Zelda: Shein... Veo que no te fue muy bien...

Shein: Claro que si… Aun sigo vivo, ¿no?

Zelda: Hablo de Azul... ¿Al menos se calmo?

Shein: Para nada, ella me odia… Pero pudo haber sido peor…

Zelda: Es porque eres un mal amigo... Ella jamás te ha dejado sola... Anoche se paso haciendo unos dulces para ti, aun muriéndose de sueño...

Shein: Dime Zelda... ¿en serio crees que soy un mal amigo?

El joven sabía la respuesta, pero quería que se la dijeran, para no andar con la duda de lo que pensaban de él.

Zelda: Al principio no creía eso... Pero hoy si… Pobrecita...Shein, Azul no tiene a nadie... Solo a nosotros dos...

También sabía que Azul no tenía parientes, solo a Zelda y a Shein, y ambos la habían cuidado cuando era pequeña.

Zelda: Ella siempre habla de ti, dice que eres un chico guapo y tierno… Y que ella no necesita familia si te tiene a ti.

Shein: ¿Ella dice eso? O.O

Zelda: Podrías llenar miles de pizarrones cada vez que te nombra en el día. Si esta como está ahora... Es porque le duele que la dejaras plantada... No porque te odie...

Shein: Pero, Zelda…

Quería mencionar a Antonella, pero eso significaba la prohibición de acercarse a Azul. Y eso es lo que menos quería. No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, un mal amigo… Eso si estaba mal.

Zelda: ¿Si?

Shein: Nada, olvídalo… Tienes razón, soy un mal amigo… Miento, el peor de los amigos. Así que me voy.

Shein deja la lonchera en la mesa y se va con la mirada escondida en su cabello, mientras tanto, Azul lo miraba por la ventana, aun llorando.

Azul: (Susurrando) Espera, Shein… No te vayas…

_**Continuara…**_

_**Gracias por leer, se pasaron. Acepto criticas, tomatazos, comentarios, etc. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**_

_**Se despide: Princess Emi Kitty**_


	5. Un día agitado

_**¿Saben? Habíamos escrito un capitulo tan largo, que lo dividí en dos partes, aquí les va el quinto capítulo. Espero y sea su agrado.**_

La castaña abrió los ojos, escuchando la suave llovizna. Se levanto de su cama y restregó sus ojos color marrón, algo rojos, por todo el llanto que soltó anoche. Se dio una ducha y se puso su uniforme.

Azul: Que empiece este horrible día…

Salió de su casa y abrió su paraguas, cubriéndose de la lluvia. No iba a esperar a Shein, no después de todo el daño que le había causado el día anterior. Su corazón le decía que lo perdonara, pero su mente le decía que no escuchara a su corazón, y que siguiera su camino. De repente, sintió una mano en su hombro.

Antonella: Vaya, pero si es la princesita.

Azul: ¿Qué quieres, Antonella? ¿Quieres ponerme peor? Ya arruinaste mi amistad con Shein.

Antonella: Eso quería, corazón.

La castaña ni caso le hizo y siguió su camino, pero Antonella le tomo por su cabello y la acorralo en una pared, con un fuerte agarre en su cabello castaño.

Antonella: ¡Tu mocosa, no me dejaras con la palabra en la boca!

Azul: ¡Suéltame, me lastimas!

¡PLAF!* Fue una cachetada en la mejilla de Azul, mientras soltaba lagrimas de dolor y terror.

Antonella: ¡Aunque no lo creas, Shein era de mi tipo y lo quiero para mí! ¿¡Crees que no vi como suspirabas!? ¿¡Como le hacías ojitos!?

Azul: Suéltame…

Antonella: ¡No tendrás a Shein! ¿¡Me oyes!? ¡SOLO YO!

Azul: ¡SUELTAME, ESTAS LOCA!

¡PLAF!* Una cachetada mas, solo que fue mucho más fuerte que cayó al suelo de rodillas, manchándose estas, sus manos y su ropa. Luego, Antonella abrió el bolso de Azul y tiro sus libros y cuadernos en el lodo.

Antonella: Ni creas que te ayudare a levantarte.

Se fue, mientras se reía malvadamente. Azul recogió sus libros y los limpio con su falda, se levanto del suelo y camino a la escuela. No fue una bonita mañana para ella, por llegar tarde y sucia la dejaron afuera del salón. Fue llamada a la oficina del prefecto, y al fin después de tres largas horas, se fue a su lugar secreto.

Azul: Solo quiero estar tranquila…

Se sentó en la banca y abrazo sus rodillas, liberando un par de lagrimas. El ardor en su mejilla aun no pasaba, y no sabía cómo limpiarse ese lobo de su falda y blusa.

Mientras tanto, Shein estaba llegando al lugar secreto y vio a Azul. Su corazón dio una puntada, al ver a su pequeña amiga tan débil.

Shein: Azul…

La castaña volteo y vio a Shein mirándola tiernamente, esta frunció el seño y desvió la mirada.

Azul: ¿A qué vienes? ¿A reírte?

Shein: ¿Reírme? O.O

La vio embarrada, y su mejilla aun estaba enrojecida. Shein se acerco a ella, con ternura acaricio su coronilla.

Azul: ¿Mi aspecto no te dice algo?

Shein: Azul…

El muchacho se sentía mal por lo que sucedió el día anterior. Más porque venía a Azul en mal estado.

Shein: ¿Qué te sucedió?

Azul: Yo…

Antonella: ¡Sheeeein!

La morena lo abrazo por la espalda y se aferro. Azul aparto la mirada antes de ver ese abrazo.

Antonella: Me alegra verte de nuevo, Shein… Azulita, hola, ¿Por qué estas toda sucia? ¡No es tiempo para baños de lodo!

Azul: Gracias por darte cuenta…

Shein: Estaba por preguntarle, porque estaba así, _¿Cómo me encontró esta niña? ¡Se supone que este lugar es de Azul y mío! _Azul, ¿Qué te paso?

La castaña miro a la morena a los ojos, estaba asustada, y no quería ser chismosa, así que se le ocurrió cualquier cosa.

Azul: Iba caminando, y como iba algo distraída… Choque contra un poste y caí al suelo…

Antonella: Ay, pobrecita… Déjame limpiarte.

Azul: No, gracias, no necesito ayuda de nadie.

Shein estaba observando a ambas chicas, algo no olía bien ahí. Por lo rara que se comportaba Azul, se notaba muy nerviosa.

Shein: Antonella, ¿podrías dejarme a solas con Azul un momento? Espérame en el salón, yo iré enseguida.

Antonella: Esta bien.

Dio media vuelta y se fue, pero con la mirada le decía a Azul "si le dices algo, será tu fin". Shein se sentó al lado de Azul, pero esta inmediatamente se levanto.

Azul: ¡Yo no quiero hablar con nadie! ¡Si quieres, ve tras ella! ¡Yo estoy bien sola!

Shein: Azul, perdóname por favor…

Azul: ¡¿Vas a seguir con eso!?

Shein: Por favor…

Azul: Ve con ella… Déjame sola, por favor… ¡DEJAME!

Nuevamente lloraba, odiaba más que nada en este mundo, verla llorar, más aun por su culpa.

Shein: Azul, mi querida Azul… Yo… Yo quiero quedarme aquí.

Azul: ¡Este lugar ni si quiera ya es secreto! ¡Vienes con ella!

Shein: Yo no lo traje…

Azul: Entonces perdóneme… (Se sienta) No me importa, no me importa que ya no me quieras como amiga… Si quieres, olvida este lugar… Y olvida cuando éramos niños, y pasábamos días enteros jugando aquí. ¡Olvídalo!

Los ojos de Shein comenzaron a soltar lágrimas, le lastimaba que Azul le dijera esas cosas tan horribles. Cuando eran niños, pasaban esas largas horas de verano jugando en ese lugar, tomaban una soda o un helado, y luego seguían jugando. ¿Cómo quería que olvidara esos bellos días?

Shein: ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? Azul, por favor… No me trates así, no me pidas que lo olvide…

Azul: Pero Antonella llego a tu vida. Y entiendo que quieras ser su amigo, además, es de tu edad. Yo solo tengo 15 años, y… Es mucho más linda que yo.

El moreno suspiro y se levanto de la banca, mirando a Azul, que estaba tan deprimida. No quería dejarla sola, pero ella quería que la dejara en paz. ¿Qué más se puede hacer?

Shein: Azul, ¿quieres que me vaya?

Azul: _No, no quiero que te vayas…quiero que seas más que mi amigo… _Yo…Yo…

Shein: Si es tu deseo, me voy ahora mismo.

El muchacho se fue corriendo y casi llorando. Azul volteo y se levanto de la banca, viendo por la dirección donde se fue Shein,

Azul: Shein…

Mientras tanto, dentro del establecimiento, Antonella estaba esperando a Shein, sin ningún cargo de conciencia, al maltratar así a la pequeña Azul y por arruinar la amistad de los dos. Lo vio a la distancia.

Antonella: ¡Shein!

Corrió hacia él y lo abrazo por el cuello. Shein no correspondió ni nada, y antes que nada, se seco sus ojos, intentando ocultar su dolor y llanto.

Antonella: Oye, ¿te sientes bien?

Shein: Claro…

Antonella: Oye, Shein, ¿te gustaría que después de clases fuésemos a tomar un helado? Yo invito, y así, te distraerás, sea lo que sea que te este pasando. ¿Te parece?

Shein: De acuerdo…

El muchacho estaba triste, pero para ser caballeroso, acepto la invitación.

Antonella: ¡Genial! _En tu cara, Azul… _¡Entonces, te espero en la salida!

Shein: Claro.

La morena se fue, dejando a Shein parado y solo en el pasillo, bueno, no tan solo. Zelda vio todo a la distancia, y se acerco a Shein, pero este aun no se percataba de su presencia.

Zelda: ¿Así que esa es la tal Antonella de quien hablaba Azul, eh?

Shein: Zelda… (Voltea) ¿Azul te ha hablado de ella?

Zelda: Claro que si, y se noto muy afectada. La has dejado sola otra vez, ¿verdad?

Shein: Zelda, yo no quería dejarla sola, ni aquella vez ni ahora. Ella esta tan lastimada que me odia, y me pidió que me fuera.

Zelda: ¿Y aceptaste tu salida con esa Antonella, que saber cómo está tu mejor amiga?

Shein: ¿Cómo quieres que este con ella, si no me quiere cerca? ¡Ponte en mi lugar un rato! ¿Qué harías si tu mejor amigo no quiere verte, eh?

Esa pregunta dejo muda a Zelda. Shein tenía razón, y nunca se había hecho esa pregunta.

Zelda: Me sentiría mal…

Shein: Así me siento yo… Que mi pequeña Azul no quiera estar conmigo…

Zelda: ¡Pero Shein! ¡Azul es como mi hermana y trato de cuidarla! Y pensé que contaría con tu ayuda…

Shein: Siempre has contado conmigo… (La abraza) Pero, no puedo estar con alguien que no quiera estar con alguien que no me quiere cerca.

Zelda: Shein, estoy segura de que Azul te quiere, solo está muy triste… ¿Por qué no vas y le das un abrazo?

Shein: ¿Y qué tal si no lo quiere?

Zelda: Cuando Azul esta triste... Siempre le dabas un abrazo y se calma, ¿recuerdas?

Shein: Eres la mejor, gracias Zeldita.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo. Vio en la banca a Azul, que estaba abrazando sus rodillas

Azul: (Lo mira de reojo) Shein…

El moreno se acerco a ella, y le dedico una tierna sonrisa, diciéndole que estaba junto a ella y que no la dejaría sola por nada. Azul se levanto, y ambos quedaron frente a frente.

Shein: Aquí estoy.

Azul: Shein…

La castaña estaba por caerse a pedazos del llanto. Shein la rodeo con sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente, pero con ternura a la vez. Acaricio su suave cabello castaño, intentando consolarla. Se sentaron juntos en la banca, sin dejar de abrazarse.

Azul: Shein, yo…

Shein: Sshhhh… No digas nada. Te quiero, ¿lo entiendes? ¡Te quiero!

Azul: Y yo… Yo también te quiero.

Shein: Azul, mi quería Azul…

Se separo un poco de ella, y nuevamente beso sus ojos castaños, a la vez, secando sus valiosas lágrimas que a él le pesaban mucho.

Shein: Por favor, perdóname… No quiero perderte por nada…

Azul: Jejeje, claro que te perdono, Shein. Tú perdóname a mí, me sentía rara…

Shein: Azul, no tengo nada que perdonarte, yo te quiero.

Azul: Y yo a ti, Shein. Oye, ¿te gustaría que fuésemos por una malteada al salir de clases?

Shein: La verdad…

El moreno pensó en que había quedado con Antonella. Tendría que perdonarle, pero no quería fallarle a Azul. Después de todo, ella era su mejor amiga

Shein: ¿Sabes? Claro que iremos.

Azul: ¡Siiiii!

La castaña beso en las mejillas a Shein, realmente estaba muy feliz. El muchacho se sonrojo muchísimo.

Azul: Entonces, te espero en la salida. Ups, perdona si voy algo sucia.

Shein: ^^ Por mi puedes ir llena de lodo, siempre serás mi pequeña y linda Azul.

Azul: 6/6

En la salida, Azul estaba esperando a Shein en la salida. Había intentado limpiarse un poco su ropa y lo logro, aunque no del todo. En su bolsillo tenía una pequeña nota, donde le explicaba sus más profundos sentimientos, y se la daría esa misma tarde.

Shein: Ya estoy aquí, Azul.

Azul: Hola, Shein.

Antonella: ¡Sheiin!

La morena abrazo a Shein por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Azul frunció un poco el seño, aun no soportaba esos celos.

Antonella: Perdona por la demora… (Se fija en Azul) Shein… ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? Lo siento, princesita, pero solo tengo dinero para dos helados.

Azul: Ya se.

Antonella: Entonces, ve a jugar a los columpios y déjanos a los dos solos.

Shein: Emm, Antonella, ¿podemos hablar en privado un momento?

Antonella: Claro.

Shein: Azul, espérame aquí.

Se apartaron un poquito, y Antonella estaba que se mataba de la risa, de seguro le iba a decir adiós a Azul y se iría con ella.

Antonella: ¿Qué sucede?

Shein: Veras… No podre ir contigo.

Antonella: ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡POR QUE NO!? ¡Me dejaste por esta niña, ¿verdad?!

Shein: Azul es mi amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, y no quiero defraudarla, así que será para otra ocasión.

Antonella: ¡IDIOTA!

Se fue muy enojada. Paso por al lado de Azul y le dedico una mirada asesina. Azul se acerco a Shein, sabía lo que pasaba.

Azul: ¿Se enfado?

Shein: Azul, Antonella y yo teníamos una salida para hoy en la tarde. Pero como tú eres mi mejor amiga desde hace muchos años… No voy a defraudarte otra vez.

Azul: Shein, de verdad gracias…

Se paró de puntillas y le planto un beso en su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios. Las mejillas del chico se tornaron rojas, y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

Azul: ¿Sabes? Te tengo a ti…Y no me hace falta nadie más.

Shein: 6/6 Gracias.

Azul: Muchas gracias, Shein. No pensé que cortaras a Antonella por mí. 6/6 _¡Ay! Que no vea mi sonrojo…_

Shein: Tu eres mi amiga de toda la vida, claro que te voy a preferir a ti… Mi pequeña amiga rojita.

Azul: 6/6

Shein acerco a la chica a si mismo, estaban a punto de besarse, al fin el tan esperado beso.

Zelda: Ejem… ¿Interrumpo algo?

Shein: _Y todavía lo pregunta…_ ¬¬ Hola, Zelda.

Zelda: Hey, los veo de la manito a los dos, entonces, ¿ya resolvieron sus problemas?

Azul: ¡Si, Zelda, ya estamos bien! ^^

Shein: _¿Por qué no te vas de una vez?_ ¡Claro, ya estamos bien!

Zelda: Bien, no los molesto más, así que me voy. Shein, no la lleves muy tarde a casa, ¿vale? ¡Nos vemos!

Les guiño un ojo a los dos y se fue, en dirección a casa. Azul tomo de la mano a Shein y entrelazo sus dedos.

Azul: ¿Vamos, Shein?

Shein: o/o Claro.

La pareja se fue en dirección a la cafetería que estaba en la ciudad. Antonella no se había ido, solo se escondió. Saco su lujoso móvil y llamo a unos "amigos"

Antonella: Muchachos, hola, soy Antonella… Tengo una pequeña tareíta para ustedes que me gustaría que hicieran… No, no es lejos, es solo en la cafetería y de seguro es fácil, solo es una niña de 15 años… Aja… Muy bien, espero que lo hagan, ya que tendrán una muy buena recompensa… Adiós.

Mientras tanto, Azul y Shein caminaron un buen trecho, pero llegaron a la cafetería. Por suerte, no estaba tan llena.

Azul: ¿Te parece si ordeno y tú buscas asientos?

Shein: Claro, ve y ordena.

Azul: De acuerdo, ¿de qué te gustaría tu malteada?

Shein: De lo que tú quieras.

Azul: Espérame, voy enseguida.

Shein fue a buscar un asiento y encontró unos al lado de la ventana, dándole paso a la luz de un anaranjado atardecer. Se sentó en una silla, viendo a lo lejos a Azul, esperando en la barra.

Shein: _Es tan hermosa… _

Recordaba esos días en que eran niños y venían a la cafetería. Para poder ordenar, Shein cargaba sobre sus hombros a Azul, ya que eran muy pequeños. Luego, les daban un vaso grande y lo compartían entre los dos. Soltó una pequeña risa, recordando a una pequeña Azul. Ahora había crecido mucho, pero seguía siendo más bajita que el. Aun no creía que después de tantos años, los dos siguieran juntos.

Pasaron unos minutos, y Azul llego con dos vasos, una con malteada de fresa y otro con malteada de chocolate.

Azul: Ya vine Shein, aquí están.

Shein: Gracias, Azulita.

Las dejo sobre la mesa y se sentó junto a Shein. Se tomaron la malteada, conversaron, rieron, pasaban muy bien la tarde juntos.

Azul: 6/6 ¿Sabes, Shein? Te voy a querer por siempre.

Shein: Pero yo te voy a querer más.

La castaña le dio un beso en la mejilla y nuevamente, este se sonrojo, hasta el extremo de quedar como un tomate.

Azul: Shein, estaba pensando en el baile… Y…

Como que todo se puso en silencio para Shein, y veía a Azul solo mover la boca, no dejaba de contemplarla, de verdad la amaba y quería que fuera su novia. Tenía tantas ganas de decirle lo que sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo, y se estaba oscureciendo.

Azul: Shein, ¿no crees que sea un poquito tarde? Ya está oscureciendo.

Shein: ¿Y eso qué?

Azul: Solo decía.

Shein: Pero por Zelda, creo que debemos irnos, pero muy lento. ^^

Azul: Si, es verdad. Jejeje, espera, déjame pagar la cuenta. ^^

Saco su monedero que tenía forma de osito de felpa y saco un poco de dinero, pero Shein inmediatamente le tomo las manos, impidiendo que lo sacara.

Shein: No, eso sí que no. Yo pagare.

Azul: Pero Shein, yo invite, además, yo tengo el dinero justo.

Shein: Pero no, no puedo dejar que hagas eso, debo pagar yo.

Azul: Pero…

Shein: No hay pero… (La mira fijamente) Luego me invitaras a algo…

El muchacho guardo el dinero en el monedero de Azul y lo guardo en su bolso. Luego el saco algo de dinero y fue a pagar.

Azul: _No me pude resistir a esa mirada tan profunda y brillante…_

Una vez que Shein pagara la cuenta, fue por Azul, que lo esperaba en la salida. Se acerco a ella y le ofreció su brazo, caballerosamente.

Shein: ¿Nos vamos, hermosa dama?

Azul: Claro, señor.

Lo tomo por el brazo y se fueron. Pero al salir, no se dieron cuenta que los seguían cuatro sujetos bastante sospechosos. Iban caminando por el parque, amplio, con varios árboles y estaba iluminado por los faroles, y la hermosa luna llena. Azul pensó que sería un escenario hermoso para poder decirle sus sentimientos. Era ahora o nunca.

Azul: _Es tan guapo, y se preocupa tanto por mi… Debo decirle mis sentimientos, ¡animo, Azul! _O-oye, Shein…

Shein: Dime.

Azul: Yo… Hay algo que he querido decirte, desde hace mucho tiempo.

El corazón de Shein comenzó a latir fuertemente.

Shein: De hecho… Yo también tengo algo muy importante que decirte, desde hace mucho tiempo…

Azul: 6/6 Pues yo…

Shein acerco una mano temblorosa y cubrió su boca con su dedo índice, impidiendo que hablara. Luego, con su pulgar acaricio esos carnosos, rosa y suaves labios.

Shein: Espera, Azul… No digas nada… Yo debo decir algo antes que tú…

Le tomo sus manos, muy temblorosas, y la miro fijamente a los ojos. Sin darse cuenta, dos tipos se acercaron a Azul y dos se acercaron a Shein.

Shein: Sucede Azul, que… Bueno, yo…

¡PAM!* Golpearon en la cabeza a Shein con un garrote, cayendo inconsciente al suelo. Al instante, se escucharon estrepitosas risas.

Azul: ¡SHEIN!

La muchacha se inclino para ver a Shein, pero la tomaron fuertemente por la muñeca, esta intento zafarse, pero era un agarre muy fuerte.

Azul: ¡SHEIIIN!

Muchacho1: Jajajaja, un tonto menos.

Azul: ¿¡QUE LE HICIERON, IMBECILES!?

Le dio una fuerte patada en la pierna a uno, a otro lo empujo y se arrodillo al lado de Shein. Tenía una herida en la cabeza, de la cual brotaba mucha sangre.

Azul: ¡Shein, despierta Shein!

El muchacho una vez que quejarse, nuevamente como a Azul de la muñeca y luego de los hombros, gritándole en la cara.

Muchacho 1: ¡MALDITA CHIQUILLA!

Otro muchacho vio que no se quedaba tranquila, así que le puso en la nariz un paño con cloroformo y cayo inconsciente.

Muchacho 2: ¡ESTO ES LO QUE TE MERECES!

La amordazaron y la ataron. Luego, uno de ellos cargo a Azul en su hombro y la echo en un auto que estaba estacionado cerca de ahí. Se fueron en rumbo fijo, dejando a Shein herido de la cabeza y tirado en el suelo. Y también, de los bolsillos de Azul, se había caído la pequeña nota que le hubiera dado a Shein.

No muy cerca de ahí, sonaba una risa malvada, y unos ojos verdes no le quitaban la vista de encima a Shein…

_**Continuara…**_

_**¿Les ha gustado? A mí me encanto ^^ Nuevamente, gracias a todos por pasarse a leer nuestro fic. Espero y les haya gustado. ¿Me apoyan dejando un review?**_

_**De despide con cariño y hasta la próxima: **_

_**Princess Emii Kitty**_


End file.
